Lisa
in "Loyalty"}} |mark location = Right Breast |occupation = |team = /Team Lamia Scale B |base of operations = Guild |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed dating partner (deceased) Parents (deceased) Siblings (deceased) |magic = Wire Magic |image gallery = yes |previous occupation = / |partner = Strawberry Dawson }} Lisa (利沙, Risa), pronounced LIE-ZUH, is a of , a member of , and one of two members of the Guild who are in love with . She was formerly a traveling companion of Desdemona, whom she previously had an odd, sisterly bond with. She is also known as Lisa the Wire for her use of her magic. Appearance Lisa is an attractive feminine woman with long dark blonde hair generally held in two protruding pigtails with a single bang clipped back, and honey brown eyes. She is portrayed as having full, plump lips, which she covers in a thick shade of pink lipstick. Her skin is fair, though somewhat pale compared to others' within the series. Her outfit tends to change often, but she is generally seen in a purple jumpsuit-like outfit with a neat, white collar around her neck and a zipper down the front. The outfit tends to rise considerably high on her thighs, showing off the majority of them, and in order to cover more skin, she wears a set of stockings, purple and torn. The stockings are covered in a number of holes, presumably for the fashion. Another notable part of her outfit is that her sleeves have been removed from the outfit and are torn to ribbon-like strands from her wrist down, which tends to make them blow in the wind easy and she tends to trip on them as well. She also wears a head accessory which has a spade suit on the front. Personality Lisa, despite what her appearance implies, is actually a timid, shy, and antisocial person. She prefers to keep to herself and avoids conversation, even with her fellow guild-mates. Despite being a member of Team Lyon, she has little to no association with the other members, though she is highly dedicated to Lyon. She tends to argue with about which of them is best for Lyon's "likes", though this has presumably stopped since Sherry became engaged. Lisa possesses little interaction with the outside world, which often leads others to assume she is stupid, something mentioned as a "bad idea" as she becomes angry when others underestimate her or Lyon. Despite this, she is exceedingly kind and friendly, having quickly apologized to and become friends with Erza Scarlet. Since Lyon has set eyes on and supposedly fallen in love with her, Lisa has made several attempts to make him fall in love with herself instead. Some of these have failed, while others may have succeeded since they seem to be dating. Her dark side, though rarely shown, is highly dangerous and is considerably frightening. Formed from experiencing the traumatic, bloody deaths of several Fairy Tail mages at the hands of Desdemona, her dark side is a manifestation of the dark desires within Lisa. The dark side tends to speak in a lethal tone and with less than polite words, even using foul language. The dark side enjoys killing others and dislikes her friendships and her relationship with Lyon, thus leading her to attack them when in this state. She can be highly respectful and kind to members of other Guilds, especially Fairy Tail. She claims that Fairy Tail is an honorable guild worthy of the title of "strongest guild in Fiore" although she does encourage her own guild gaining the title. History Before she began traveling with Desdemona, she resided with a lover whom she worked as a Neo-Burlesque dancer and prostitute in order to support. She deeply loved him and did so in order to help find a treatment for his disease. However, approximately four years before the original timeline, he passed from his disease and she was left in despair. In order to escape the memories that resided within the great manor her lover owned, she left it and set out to find somewhere else to be, saying she was "no longer needed" at the manor. Prior to becoming a member of the Lamia Scale guild, Lisa traveled with Desdemona as her traveling companion in order to escape her life as a Neo-Burlesque dancer and prostitute. However, upon witnessing Desdemona slaughtering Mages of Fairy Tail, she quickly became "dark" and lost control of herself, causing her to kill Mages as well. After doing so, she disappeared in shame. Not long after, she arrived on the doorstep of the Lamia Scale guild, and was greeted by Guild Master, quickly noting her bloody and beaten condition. Ooba ushers her in, saying something about getting a bath. She later joined the Guild officially and became a member of Team Lyon. Synopsis Galuna Island Arc Fighting Festival Arc Oración Seis arc X791 Arc Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities Magic Wire Magic: Lisa's magic involves the use of wires, which permit her to bind and in some cases, kill her opponents. When underneath the influence of her dark side, she tends to use these wires to torture others. Relationships {| width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" ! |- | Lamia Scale Guild= Lisa's relationship with Lyon is considerably complicated, as they are believed to be dating but it is unknown whether they are or not. She demonstrates a deep-felt loyalty, care, and love towards Lyon and is often worrying about his safety. She seems to be quite willing to place her life on the line to protect him, as she placed herself before Natsu's fire attack on Lyon and even an attack from Gray. Her love and care for Lyon are described as being genuine and true by both and even Lyon himself, the latter of which seems to make her glad, knowing that her love is acknowledged by him. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster also seem to acknowledge her love as well, as Natsu quickly attempted to beat Lyon after he ignored her injury by him and Gray quickly became infuriated at Lyon after he "let" Lisa nearly be killed by Gray. Sherry and Lisa have a comically strained relationship. Lisa and Sherry previously fought for Lyon's love and attention, something which was used as comic relief in the anime. Lisa doesn't seem to trust Sherry with fighting an opponent, as she followed Sherry and eventually interfered in her fight with Lucy Heartfilia, saying she was too incompetent to preform "such a duty". Despite the rough manner in which Lisa treats her, Sherry seems to have Lisa's back consistently and showed genuine worry after Lisa was cut by Shiva's blade as well as when she was nearly killed by Beatrix Benedict. has mentioned, on several occasions, that Lisa and Sherry are "like best friends". Lisa and Strawberry Dawson are partners within the Team Lamia Scale B team and Team Lyon. Although they tend to have disagreements often (and argue a lot), they are able to coordinate their attacks in order to increase damage and are considered the most "synced" pair within their guild. Lisa's wire manipulation is similar to that of Strawberry's Doll Play, which allows for them to preform similar attacks at the same time. Their relationship is different from most of her relationships, since their arguments are often less comical and actually their way of expressing their friendship with one another. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lamia Scale Category:Mages Category:Female Category:S-Rank Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Team Lamia Scale B